Secret Identity
by Snowflakekitty133
Summary: Marinette, a seemingly normal school girl who is bullied,yet no one knows about her secret. She is actually Ladybug, a famous designer, model, actor, and singer. Adrien, the most popular kid and the playboy in school nicknamed Chat Noir for his reputation. What would happen if Adrien finds out? Will her secret be safe? (rated T for cussing) (I DON'T OWN ML)(will prob. be rewritten)
1. Chapter 1- The Secret

**Hey everyone! First story about Miraculous Ladybug! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

Akuma Academy(Yeah, I know, it sounds bad), a prestigious academy, only for the best of the best. Here, there is a strict social hierarchy between the students. Marinette, a smart girl nicknamed the nerdiest nerd, In reality she is a icon, called Ladybug. She sings, acts, model, and designs. Although she is a idol, she wishes to be a designer, just that, with her own line of clothes. Adrien, who is the coolest and most popular kid in school, who's also nicknamed "Cat Noir" for being the playboy in school. His little gang has Chloe, the mayors duaghter, Alya, a popular vlogger, Nino, a popular DJ, Alix , fastest girl in school, Lila, who's dad is famous, Kim fastest boy in school and more. Adrien and his gang bullies Marinette because she is considered a nerd.

 **MARINETTE'S POV**

The morning was great, I looked at my reflection, and put up my regular pig tails, of course dying it first though. I also put my purple colored eye contacts in, to disguise blue bell eyes and I get my clothes. I say goodbye to my parents, who works at our bakery. I run to the nearby school, then I bump into someone. "Sorry!" I apologize very quickly and try to get away but someone grabs my wrist. I looked back and I could see a snarling Adrien. I embraced for impact but no impact happened. I ended up hearing laughing, I peeked and saw a smirking son of a bitch. I jerked my hand out of his grip and glared at him through my glasses and walked away. I walked into class and sit all the way into the back, I take out my sketch book and start making designs.

"Hey Marinette!" Someone said, I look up sightly to see Alya, she's a blogger, and I can tell she wants to ask me questions.

"What do you want?" I ask, she smiles at me and sits by me, and started talking about lots of stuff. She noticed my sketch book and took it. I looked horrified because she might recognize my designs! " Wow Marinette these are awsome, did you get ideas from Ladybug? _"No, because I am Ladybug, yeah should totally say that and she TOTALLY won't be suspicious."_ "Um.. Yeah, got ideas from Ladybug!" I reply with a little worry, luckily she didn't notice. "Mind if I take some pics?" She asks, I shook my head and she started taking pictures. After a few minutes she handed me the sketch book and said bye, then left. I wondered " _Why did she talk to me? She didn't even ask me questions about what happened." *Sigh*_ Then class started. It ended quickly, so did the school day. I looked up then back and started to go to my icon career. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and saw Adrien, I just sighed and turn around.

 **Adrien's POV**

I see Marinette walk right past her house and just kept going. I started to follow her and Marinette just sighed, signaling me that she sees me. She then turns around. "What do you want?" She asked with a glare. I held up my hands and tried to look innocent, she just glared at me. "Just go back to your little mansion idiot." She said with anger. I glared at her with fury raising, then I cooled down and tried to say cooly, "What? Are you dazzled by my charm?" She just glares at me and turns around and leaves. Fury starts to rise in me and I just stormed off. Then Chloe just had running to me. "ADRIKINS!" she yelled, I put on a fake smile and say, "Hey, Chloe.." "What were you doing with that piece of trash? She didn't hurt you, DID SHE?" She asked with apparent worry. "No, Chloe.." I reply with a bit of annoyance, which went unnoticed by Nino. Then Alya came up with an annoyed face, I became a little confuse when she started to say "You know Chloe, she can design clothes way better than you. I even have proof." She held up her phone with lots of pictures of designs, you could even see Marinette's signature. "Chloe had obvious disgust on her face, "Ughh.. it's obvious she stole from Ladybug. If you defend her, I will show everyone those pictures of you!" Chloe said. "Fine, I'll stop being friends with you guys and try to become Marinette's friend." She replied sharply with a annoyed face. She started to stalk away and Chloe just called after her "Don't trip on your way to there!" and started laughing. I saw my car and slipped away with a wave to Nino.

 **Marinette's POV**

I was near the company building, when I heard footsteps, I figured it was Adrien, so I turned around and started to say something when I realized it was Alya. I let her come up to me and she was out of breath when she got to me. I looked confused when she started to talk. "Marinette... will... you... be.. my friend?" (Gasping for breath) I looked at her confused, when I looked into her eyes and saw she was sincere. "Umm.. promise not to bully me?" I said joking, but she surprised me. "Of course!" She replied, I looked at her surprise, then I nodded my head. "So why are you walking to Adrien's dad's building?" She asks. "WAIT... WHAT! THE COMPANY BELONGS TO ADRIEN'S DAD?" I yelled in surprise. She nods and aks, "Girl... Agreste? Adrien's last name?" "I thought it was just a coincidence." I replied. She laughs, "But seriously, why are you going there?" She asks. I look at her with a bit of worry, I decided to trust her. "Please, don't tell anyone, I will tell you once we get into the building. Okay" I ask, she nods. We enter the building and I take out my ID, I let the woman in front know that Alya was with me, the woman nods. We are let through and I take Alya to the restroom. I start to wash off my hair and take out my color contacts. I glance over to Alya, whose eyes were wide. " I turn around and smile with a little worry and say "Surprise...?" Suddenly she hugs me, "MY GOD GURL, THIS IS AMAZING, MY NEW BEST FRIEND IS LADYBUG. I PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE. MY LIPS ARE SEALED. BUT, am I able to get special privileges?" She asks smiling, I say "We'll see." and I laugh. "Come on, lets go see my manager, Tikki." I say to her. Little did I know someone was listening to our conservation on the other side of the door.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER XD**

 **Hey everyone! I haven't uploaded my other stories yet because I've been working on this. This took a bit of time so I hope that you will enjoy this!**

 **Bug out XD**

 **-Snow**

 **(2-22-18)**


	2. Chapter 2- A Stalker?

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this is out so late, I've been getting distracted lately and I was kind of in a writers block, but so far I've gotten a few ideas now. ALSO, thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I did not expect that much! Here are some replies to some of the reviews I've gotten.**

 **justTHATguyOVERthere:** **You meant prologue, not epilogue, didn't you you. That tripped me up for bit cause I thought you put the end there on purpose. This story's alright, I'm not gonna praise it cause it wasn't all that but it's got some potential.  
Snow: Thanks for pointing it out, if you go back, epilogue was fixed to prologue, I actually didn't realize it till you said it, but thanks!**

 **Guest:** **I love this fanfic so much! When do you update?  
Snow: Thank you so much! I'm going to try to updates as often as I can, so be patient.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: Reminds me of Hannah Montana**

 **Also - place different speakers on different lines**

 **Snow: Thank you, but I actually knew that, I guess I just forgot lol.**

 **The rest of the reviews on this story are about how they loved it and thank you and I hope you keep enjoying the rest of the story, that is if I finish it XD**

* * *

 **Adrien's POV**

There was no way that loser could be that icon, there is just NO WAY, was all I could think about. "I need to get outta here, ugh.." I say to myself as I walk away. I couldn't stop thinking about it and before I knew it I found myself in front of my father's office. Now or never, might as well ask him about it. I went up to the door and heard father say, "Come in." I opened the door to see my father in his seat looking at his papers, then he looks up.

"Ah, Adrien my son why might you be here?" Father asked in a formal tone.

"Hello father, I like to ask if you are partnering up with Ladybug?" I reply with as much politeness I could muster. Ugh formal tones are sooooo annoying.

"Oh, yes, we are, it is quite a push for our company and is a honor to work with her." He replies.

"I see, then goodbye father." I say then left the door. As I leave I notice Ladybug, or Marinette, I guess. I quickly hid as she, Alya, and a lady he didn't know walked past without noticing, I sigh in relief as soon as they are out of site. I then ran out of the building only to hit Nino on the way back home.

"Woah, oh hey dude! Why are you running?" Nino asks.

"Just heading back home to do something really quick, gotta go! See ya Nino!" I yelled as I ran away.

"Wonder what's got into him?" Nino wonders out loud, then starts to head home.

 **Marinette's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom with Alya only to just catch a bit of blonde hair and something white, I widened my eyes, then brushed it off. It's not like he heard us right? Then I realize that Alya was saying somehting so I just started listening to the rest of what she was saying as we headed to the office of Gabriel Agreste. On the way there I introduce Alya to Tikki my manager, the three of us left to the office. I say goodbye to Alya when we were outside of his office and started to knock on the door. I hear him saying come in and I said hello as soon as I came in.

"Ah, Ladybug, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Gabriel Agreste but please call me Gabriel or Mr. Agreste." He said.

"It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Agreste, if you could, just call me by my real name, Marinette." I reply courtly.

"Marinette, very beautiful name." He echos. "So shall we start to talk over your schedule?" He asks. I nod my head in agreement and we start to talk over things.

* * *

 **One hour later**

We finish and I say goodbye to him. I leave the building to see it was only 6, so I went to get something to eat after saying goodbye to TIkki. I found myself in a small cafe, and ordered myself something simple. While I waited for my food, I looked through my social media page to see lots of compliments and more from a lot of my friends with a smile. My smile dropped when I saw Chloe bla's name, but I start to smile again. If only she knew I was Ladybug, I would be treated wayyyy more differently if everyone knew who I was. Then I started to think about Alya, I start to look at the Ladyblog to a sigh in relief. She didn't post anything about finding out my identity, and just said that she was able to meet Ladybug. Then the waiter came with my food and I said thank you, I started scrolling down through my social media again. After 35 minutes, I finished and left a tip, I walked through the streets of Paris and watch the lights as Christmas was near. I couldn't wait for Christmas break and relax from all the bullies. I finally reached home and fell asleep after this long day.

 **Unknown person's POV**

I smirked as I followed the icon to her house, she didn't even suspect a thing! Now that I found her house, my plan can start, starting with the murder of her parents. Hah, can't wait to see her horror. You won't know what hit you _Ladybug._

* * *

 **Ooohoho, CLIFFHANGER! XD**

 **Hey Everyone! Again I am super sorry this came out late, I was watching other stuff, so I was basically distracted.** **I'm also really sorry that is short!** **I'll try to upload the next chapter, soon, but no guarantees!**

 **Thank you very much for reading**

 **BYEEEEEEE**

 **(4-20-18, 10:04 PM)**


	3. On Hiatus

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry to say but this story will be on hiatus for a while! I'm working on two other stories right now and I want to focus on those. Once I finish the stories I'll upload a chapter on this story as soon as I can.**

 **I really don't have any ideas for the next chapter so I need to get some more ideas on it. But once I finish my two other stories, I will upload a chapter. Who knows, it might be better than the last ones.**

 **Again I'm really sorry about this :(**

 **-Snow  
(6-23-18, 7:14)**


End file.
